


Vacation times Three [Art]

by Chibifukurou



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: Kara, Mick, and Savitar go on a universe hopping beach vacationArt for the Vacation Times Three Big BangLink to the Story is in the Inspired by Section





	Vacation times Three [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time for a Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504565) by [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland). 




End file.
